


Been Asleep For More Than Just A Little While

by RushingHeadlong



Series: Smile Prompts [3]
Category: Queen (Band), Smile (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Sharing a Bed, Smile (Band) Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushingHeadlong/pseuds/RushingHeadlong
Summary: A storm forces Smile to spend the night in a hotel on their way back to London. That wouldn’t be a problem, except that they’ll have to share one bed - and Roger is in love with his two bandmates.
Relationships: Brian May/Tim Staffell, Brian May/Tim Staffell/Roger Taylor
Series: Smile Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087487
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Been Asleep For More Than Just A Little While

**Author's Note:**

> Written for several prompts for Tim/Brian/Roger and the “There was only one bed…” trope. There is actually very little bed-sharing happening here, but it does play a role here so I hope this still works for the prompt fill!
> 
> Title is a lyric from “Step On Me”.

Roger knew that leaving Cornwall with the storm brewing on the horizon was a bad idea, especially with how long the drive back to London always seemed to take. He hoped that they would be able to stay just ahead of the bad weather until they got home, but unfortunately luck wasn’t on their side today. Not only did the storm catch up with them but it washed out the road ahead, leaving them with no choice but to find a hotel for the night.

They send Tim in to get rooms while Brian and Roger grab their bags and the guitar cases. Roger’s equipment gets left in the van; he’s not happy about it staying out there overnight, but he’s also not keen on lugging it into the hotel in the middle of the storm, especially when he has no idea if they’ll even be able to fit it all into the rooms anyway. That’s a decision that’s proven to be a good one when they meet up with Tim again and Roger finds out exactly how little space they’re going to have here.

“What do you _mean_ you only booked us one room?” Roger asks as Tim counts down the doors until they get to theirs.

“I mean, it was either book one room and use the extra money for dinner and booze, or book two rooms and we go hungry tonight.” Tim unlocks the door and steps inside first and he says, “Hey, this is actually pretty nice!”

It’s certainly not terrible, as far as hotel rooms go, but Roger’s stomach still does a flip the moment that he sees what their sleeping arrangements are going to be.

“You couldn’t spring for two beds?” Roger asks as he sets everything down against the far wall.

“This was all they had,” Tim says with a shrug. “I didn’t think it was a problem.”

Fuck. Roger has to tread carefully here, or else he’ll end up looking like a prick.

“I mean, it’s not a problem for _me_ , but I would’ve thought that you two… Well, you know.” Roger raises his eyebrows and looks pointedly between Tim and Brian, hoping that’s enough to make his point clear.

It is, because Brian laughs and says, his voice full of warm humor, “I think we can manage one night without sex.”

“And I promise we won’t do anything with you here with us,” Tim says with an exaggerated waggle of his eyebrows. He brushes past Rog, knocking their shoulders together as he does, and adds, “At least, not if you don’t want us to.”

“I fucking do _not_ ,” Roger says, but the response is a automatic - and a complete lie.

Because the truth is that Roger _does_ want that. If he thought that Tim was serious he’d take him up on that offer in a heartbeat, but Roger knows that he’s only joking around. Tim flirts with everyone and Brian’s touches are only friendly, not suggestive. Roger won’t ruin the relationship they have - or his friendship with them, or the band itself - just because he had to go and fall in love with the two of them.

Roger has learned how to push down his feelings for his bandmates but it still stings, sometimes, to watch Tim and Brian steal soft kisses when he knows that he’ll never have that himself. He’s learned how to keep his jealousy over their relationship from eating him alive, but he’s not sure how well that’s going to work when he’s sleeping in the same bed as them tonight.

His mood improves somewhat once they get dinner - and enough drinks to see them through the evening - and return to their dry and warm hotel room. The storm is battering down around them and with the wind howling outside Roger has to admit that he’d rather be here with his two friends and a full belly than in a room by himself going to sleep hungry.

Still even as he laughs and jokes around and gets progressively drunker with his friends, there’s no ignoring the spectre of their sleeping arrangements looming over them.

With no where else to sit the three of them have to take seats on the bed. Roger stubbornly sticks to one of the sides so he doesn’t end up sandwiched between his two bandmates, but there’s still only so much distance he can put between them all. And Brian, who does end up in the middle, slowly starts slumping against Roger as the alcohol starts to hit him.

“C’mon, Bri, get off,” Roger says. He tries to shrug Brian away but it’s a half-hearted gesture at best, and Brian doesn’t budge.

“Don’t wanna,” he mumbles. “You’re comfy.”

Tim snickers on the other side of the bed and Roger glares at him. “You could help get your boyfriend off me, you know,” Roger tells him.

“Nah, I don’t think I will,” Tim says, shaking his head. He sprawls out a little bit more, sipping at his beer and smirking at Roger as Brian keeps sliding further down Roger’s side.

Brian finally gives up the fight against gravity altogether. He wiggles further down the bed and Roger chokes a little when Brian rests his head against his thigh, apparently having decided that Roger’s leg makes a better pillow than the _actual_ pillows available on the bed.

“Really, Brian?” Roger says, but instead of sounding annoyed he can hear how strangled his voice comes out.

“ _Comfy_ ,” Brian mumbles again, and he snuggles a little bit closer to Roger’s side.

Roger freezes, his heart hammering in his chest at the feeling of Brian being _so close_ to him, and in such an intimate way as well. He grips his drink a little bit tighter and tries not to look down at Brian’s head resting in his lap. He glances at Tim instead and that’s a mistake too, because there’s a look of unbearable fondness on Tim’s face as he looks down at his drunk boyfriend, now starting to doze off against Roger.

And that look isn’t meant for Roger, he knows that, but he _so badly_ wishes that it was.

“Tim, _please_ ,” Roger pleads. He shifts slightly, but Brian just whines and clings a little bit tighter to him.

“What’s the problem? You two look cute together,” Tim teases.

Roger inhales sharply. For a split-second all he wants to do is run away: away from the bed and from Brian almost asleep in his lap and Tim’s jokes that hit too close to home for Roger to find funny. He’s too close to them right now and he can’t stay here, not if he wants to get through the night without making a colossal mistake or getting his heart broken more than it already is.

But it’s because Roger is so close to them both that he notices how Brian goes very still against him, and when Roger finally risks a glance down he can see the blush starting to spread faintly across his cheeks. And when he looks back up at Tim the other boy is biting his bottom lip and watching Roger worriedly, like he’s anxiously waiting for whatever Roger’s reaction is going to be.

“Tim?” he asks quietly, though he doesn’t really know what he’s asking at all. He doesn’t know what’s happening here or what Tim meant by that comment that he’s starting to think might not have been a joke at all. He just knows that he needs answers, _any_ answers at all, before he starts letting his hopes get the best of him.

“Rog, I… That is, we- Brian and I, I mean…” Tim stammers. His face is going red too and it’s clear that he has no idea what to say, and Roger is just gearing up to tell him to forget it, it doesn’t matter, when Brian speaks up.

“We want you.”

Roger jerks his head down to stare back at the guitarist, who has twisted around so he’s looking up at Roger now. There’s no mistaking what he said but he couldn’t possibly mean…

“ _What?_ ” Roger asks.

Tim sighs, and Roger looks over at him again just in time to catch a glimpse of Tim rolling his eyes - and then Tim is leaning over Brian, and capturing Roger’s lips in a kiss.

Roger makes a noise that he thinks could probably best be described as a _squeak_. His hands flail a little and he spills some of his drink across the duvet, but Tim smoothly takes it from him before he leans in a little bit more, pressing a little closer to Roger to deepen the kiss. His tongue swipes across Roger’s lips but he doesn’t press inside, just teases him slightly as Roger whimpers softly and Tim swallows down the sound.

When Tim finally pulls back Roger’s head is spinning. He’s stunned, and disappointed that the kiss is over, and all he can think to say is another quiet, “What?”

Tim laughs, a little breathless, and pushes a hand through his hair as he says, “Wow, you’re a little slow on the uptake, aren’t you?”

Roger makes a small angry noise in the back of his throat. “Well sorry for not knowing what it means when my mate kisses me in front of his boyfriend!”

“Like Brian said, we want you,” Tim says, as if that’s enough of an explanation on it’s own.

“Want me _how_?” Roger demands. “For one night in a hotel room, is that it? Bit of drunken fun, then we’ll move on with our lives in the morning?”

Tim’s face falls and Roger’s heart twists in his chest. He knows, immediately, that that’s not what’s going on here at all but he needs to hear them explain it properly. After spending all this time pushing down the feelings he has for his bandmates, he needs to hear them tell him how they feel in a way that can’t be misunderstood.

Brian moves and starts to sit up, and even though part of Roger doesn’t want to let him go he knows that this is a conversation that needs to be had with some distance if they want to make sure that they’re all on the same page.

“We want you _forever,_ Rog,” Brian explains as he rubs at his eyes with the heel of his hand, trying to fully wake himself up again. “Tim and I talked it over and everything. We both like you and we you to join us.”

Roger glances at Tim, who nods and says, “We both want to date you. This isn’t just about sex - although I _am_ looking forward to that too, if that’s something you want.”

“Of _course_ I want that!” Roger says immediately, without even stopping to think about it.

Brian chuckles and rests his head on Tim’s shoulder, and Roger’s heart aches to see them together - but it’s not a bad sort of ache, not like it was before. It’s the ache of love blossoming in his chest, of having held onto a dream so long and finally seeing it come true before his eyes, of no longer watching his _mates_ being affectionate but watching his new _boyfriends_ cuddled up together, both of them looking at him with enough love in their eyes that Roger is finally certain that that expression really is meant for _him_.

“Then there’s no problem here, yeah?” Tim says. “We’re going to do this, the three of us all in a relationship together?”

“Yes, please,” Brian says.

“Yeah. Yeah, let’s do this,” Roger agrees. “There’s just one more thing…”

“What is it?” Tim asks.

Roger grins at the two of them and says, “I’ve still only kissed one of you.”

“We can fix that,” Brian says as he reaches out to Roger, and Roger moves in to meet him in a kiss.

This one is softer than Tim’s kiss had been, though that may be just because out of all of them Brian is clearly the most drunk. He’s pliant and willingly lets Roger take the lead, but for now Roger is content to keep things simple and chaste - even when Tim surprises him by sliding a hand underneath the front of his shirt to brush over Roger’s bare belly.

“Tim,” he gasps as he breaks his kiss with Brian. “Fuck, believe me I want this, but…”

“But it can wait,” Tim says as he pulls his hand back.

Roger hates the loss of contact and he quickly tries to explain, “Just until we’re home, and we’re all sober again-”

“Rog, it’s okay,” Tim says with a soft laugh. “I get it, and I want to do this properly too. And anyway there’s no rush, is there? You’re stuck with us now, Taylor.”

Roger feels a laugh bubbling up in the back of his throat. “Yeah, you know what? I think I’m okay with that,” he says. “Just… just one more thing?”

“How many “one more things” are you going to have?” Tim asks, teasing, and Roger’s laugh finally escapes in a small fit of giggles.

“Can I take the middle of the bed tonight?” Roger asks, and both Tim and Brian laugh as well.

“Yeah, d’you know what?” Tim says. “I think that’s exactly where you belong.”


End file.
